


Three Hour Drive

by CommanderTabbyCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Oneshot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTabbyCat/pseuds/CommanderTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we should talk about what happened the other night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hour Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> 7) Things you said while we were driving.

“So, where does this one live again? Some sort of country mansion, did you say?”  
“Apparently so. Old family home. Guest attraction, too. They let out the gardens.”  
“Might be how they got in.”  
“It’s possible, yes. Turn right at the junction there.”  
“Maybe we could have a bit of a wander around, when the case is wrapped up.”

… 

“Next service station we stop at, you’re eating something. Don’t sigh at me like that.”  
“Honestly, John…”  
“No arguments. You’re not living on oversugared coffee this entire trip.”  
“John…”  
“Sherlock, which one of us is the doctor?”  
“Fine.”  
“Don’t know what you’re complaining about, anyway. You’re the one who always nicks half my chips if I give you the chance.”  


… 

“Scenery’s gorgeous, isn’t it? Lovely.”  
“Hmm.” 

… 

“I think maybe we should talk about what happened the other night.”  
“Left turn here.”  
“I don’t want this to be another thing we end up sweeping under the rug.”  
“John.”  
“No, really, I think we should talk about it.”  
“If this is the part where you tell me that our friendship has been irreparably damaged and the best course of action would be to part ways, please come out with it now. Spare me the wait.”  
“What? I… what? …Sherlock, no! How could you think… no, it’s nothing like that!”  
“…Oh. My apologies, then.”  
“Look, before anything else… it’s fine. Ok? It’s all fine. As far as I’m concerned, anyway.”  
“Ok.”  
“So, what I wanted to say was… well… god, I’m bad at this. Well. It was all a bit… heat of the moment, wasn’t it? And we’d had a couple of drinks and... I mean, I know we… agreed to it at the time, but… we haven’t really discussed…”  
“I don’t regret it, if that’s what you’re getting at.”  
“…Right. Good. Lovely. Right…. Ok. So I have to admit, I didn’t see you as being interested in... that sort of thing, before, but I… well, I’ve actually thought about… that. Happening between us. Before. And… well, I suppose I was wondering, really, what your feelings were on it? It mean if you would ever be… interested. In ever doing something like that again. If you were up for it.” 

… 

“And it’s- it’s absolutely fine if that was just a one-off thing, or-”  
“Yes.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Yes, I am, I… I’ve been thinking about you… about doing that with you… for a while now, to be quite honest. That ‘s something I would be... very interested in taking further.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes. What I said that night... the things I said... I meant them.”  
“Well, that’s… good. That’s wonderful, really.”  
“Yes. Yes, it really is.”  
“Probably should have said something before, if we’d thought about it.”  
“Yes.”  


… 

_A warm hand coming to rest on the other man’s thigh. A wash of buttery midday sunlight filtered through the windscreen._  
“Straight ahead, and then take the next right. Just there.” 


End file.
